diamondminerstudiosfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Pinkguy the b0ss/Things a Super Mario Sunshine Remake could address
What's up my Shreks, it's DiamondMinerStudios once again. This time, I'm back for yet another post about gaming that isn't a review, but rather an idea. It's about Super Mario Sunshine..... I mean, obviously, if you read the title. If you have read my review of that game (which I suggest you do before reading this), you'll know that I consider Super Mario Sunshine my favorite Mario game, and even my favorite game in general. That review was written months ago, yet I still 100% agree with everything I had to say back then (it wasn't even that long ago, so...). But even considering that, the game certainly isn't perfect. There are still a few things I would improve to not only make the game better, but to potentially change it from something a decent number of people either dislike or are more indifferent about into something they can truly and wholeheartedly enjoy. It, however, would be faithful enough to the original so much as to not alienate the current fans of the game. My proposed solution to this dilemma would be to (unsurprisingly) create a remake of the game, obviously on the Nintendo Switch. It wouldn't be a complete and total overhaul of the game, but it would fix current issues and add tons of new content. These thoughts have been on my mind for some time now, especially considering I recently played Sunshine to full completion.... again. Anyways, let's finally put these ideas in writing (or... typing). 'Skippable Cutscenes and Tutorials' This is one of my more minor ideas, but I would love for it to be in a remake of this game. Sure, on your first playthrough, the cutscenes may be entertaining, but on repeat ones, the lack of a "skip cutscene" feature makes them a bit boring to watch, since you've already seen them before. Something a bit more annoying is the inability to skip the tutorial at the beginning. I know how to play the game, I don't need to see how to every time I play it again, dammit. I'm sure others would agree with these suggestions. They may be relatively minor changes to me (as I consider these nothing but small annoyances), but for others I'm sure that it would be a major improvement, so making this change would be worth it. 'Difficulty Balancing' The game's difficulty balancing is already excellent as it is on the Gamecube, but it could use a bit of improvement. For one, the player would have infinite lives, like Super Mario Odyssey. As classic as it was, and as much as I never minded the lives system because of the almost excessive oppurtunities to earn lives (and the fact Sunshine saves your lives count), sometimes traditions must go. The game would be the slightest bit more balanced if the lives were unlimited. It would also alleviate some frustration which some players who never played this game before often report experiencing. In addition, the save feature would be kept intact (obviously), and dying in a level would start you back at the start point of the stage instead of kicking you out, and would simply lose about 20-25 coins. Each mission would also contain about 130-150 coins. This would again be to eliminate frustration, specifically on the 100 coin shines. 'Levels and Bosses' My suggestion would be to add the five levels cut in development of the original Gamecube version, and to add or improve a few bosses. Speaking of the bosses real quick, there would be a few more added to replace any repeat ones, such as Polluted Pirannha or the Monty Mole Cannon. The blooper fights and the final boss with Bowser could also be made a bit more challenging, because they're fairly easy the way they are. The final boss in particular could also use an update in the form of requiring all of Mario's base moveset, such as the F.L.U.D.D. nozzles, throwing objects, or Yoshi. For some reason, Mario games don't tend to have "final exam" bosses, and that never really bothered me too much. However, I wouldn't be against adding one in a remake of Super Mario Sunshine. Speaking of the new levels, they would have the same 11 shine count of the original stages, and the whole game's blue coin count would be distributed differently (more on that momentarily). I would also remove two of the existing shines to replace with one - the Pachinko Machine and Poison River. These would be removed in favor of a challenge focusing on the Rocket Nozzle, considering how they had a Turbo Nozzle challenge level. This would bring the shine count from 96 down to 95, making room for another shine I'll discuss later in this post. However, in combination with the new levels, the shine count would increase to 150, considering how 55 additional shines would come from the new stages. This is already 30 more than the original game, but trust me, it gets even better. Let's talk blue coins. 'Blue Coins' I actually love going after these things whenever I play this game, but even I still have a few minor problems with them. Everyone else seems to hate them with a passion, save for a small minority which more or less agrees with my opinion. Therefore, these following suggestions are directed at achieving the best of both worlds - things that should make blue coins more worthwhile for those who dislike them in the original, and to make them even better for those who like them as they are. First off, the coins' locations and numerical distribution would be changed. With the aforementioned new levels added, they would have to get a certain number of blue coins. In the Gamecube original, 30 blue coins are in each main stage, 20 are in Delfino Plaza, and 10 are in Corona Mountain. Instead, each of the 12 main stages (the seven original ones and five new ones) would contain 20 blue coins each in the remake, still adding up to the current total of 240. Secondly, instead of merely acting as currency for shine sprites, you could pay 10 blue coins to unlock a secret stage similar to the ones from the main stages, except somewhat more challenging. Upon completing them, you'd obviously be awarded a shine for your efforts. There would be a total of 24 of these stages, to match the original 24 shines that were bought using the 240 total coins. This would bring the shine count from 150 up to 174. "Why not a number ending in a zero or a five?," you may be asking. Well, allow me to explain. 'Secret Final Level' Yep, we're going full Super Mario Galaxy with this one. Collecting all the 174 shine sprites (including the final boss) would make the player's save file darken and display an exclamation mark. Starting the file would play a cutscene in which Bowser breaks apart the Grand Shine in the Shine Gate, and teleports away with the pieces. Isle Delfino once again plunges into darkness. Bowser Jr. then appears, taunts Mario, and then summons a beam of light similar to that of Noki Bay, except it would be nearby the entrance to Bianco Hills. Peach, Toadsworth, new characters (who I'll get into shortly), and some Piantas and Nokis encourage Mario to once again save their island. The player must then go up to the beam of light, press the Y button to enter first person mode, and look into the beam. This would transport Mario to a new, smaller hubworld similarly to the Super Bonus Round from Spyro 3 (which I just got by the way, so a review for that will come out when I finish it). In this world, which is a cloudy land, is home of six small, open doors next to a large double one on a wall to a castle on top of the clouds, and a pedestal right in front of the large central door. The player can then enter any of the six open doors to collect the six pieces of the Grand Shine in any order they please. Inside these doors lie the toughest levels in the game, being long, intense platforming courses. However, due to the infinite lives I mentioned earlier, these stages would pose no threat of game overs. After getting each shine piece, the player would also be given a prompt to save. Once all six pieces were collected, the main door would open. A cutscene of Bowser's hand popping out and grabbing the Grand Shine plays, with Mario quickly rushing in to the door before it shuts on him. The player then regains control, and has to fight an insanely challenging boss against Bowser and Bowser Jr. Once this boss is defeated, the player gets an incredibly satisfying final hit on him, as a way of satisfactorily ending the high challenge level. After this, Mario grabs the Grand Shine, and uses it to fly back to Isle Delfino as the sunshine returns. He puts it back into the Shine Gate, and the island is illuminated by the sun once again. The Piantas and Nokis celebrate, and the player finally achieves 100% completion with a full 175 shine sprites. Now for some of the shorter sections, because you guys need some of those, too. 'Controls' The controls for the Gamecube version is the best control scheme for any game I've ever played. Therefore, as long as they could create a control scheme that more or less feels as good and natural as the original, I'd be satisfied. Though, they could give the game multiple control modes, such as one for the Joycons, and one for a more traditional controller such as the Switch Pro Controller. 'New Characters' Similarly to Super Mario 64 DS, Super Mario Sunshine Switch would add three new playable characters. Instead of Luigi, Wario, and Yoshi, Super Mario Sunshine Switch would add Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi, since Yoshi is already playable (and btw, since I forgot to mention this, he would now have the ability to swim, and his juice meter would deplete slower). Each would have their own advantage - Mario would be the most balanced, playing exactly how he did in the Gamecube version. Luigi would have greater jump height, but would be the only character unable to wall jump (as annoying as that may sound, his jump height would make up for it). Wario would have a lower jump height and be slower, but he would have double resistance to damage. Waluigi would have an average jump height and would have low damage resistance, but would move at twice the normal movement speed. The other characters would be unlocked after collecting 10 shines and beating the Mecha Bowser boss in Pinna Park, meaning you would have them for most of the main game. The only other time you would be required to use Mario would be in the secret final level, but would be allowed to play it with the others after beating it the first time as Mario (it would then be accessed by talking to a Pianta who appears where the light was, and when talked to asks the player if they want to go to the final stage). 'Graphics' These would be pretty much an update to the original using Odyssey-style textures and character models. Mario would also have his Odyssey model, except he wouldn't have Cappy. The many costumes would remain, however, and could be bought using..... err... I don't know, purple coins? You know, the ones from Odyssey. These would be completely optional, however. 'Soundtrack' The game's soundtrack would include all of the tracks from the original Gamecube version, except updated with real instruments rather than a MIDI arrangement. This soundtrack would also include new tracks for the five new stages, secret final area, and secret final boss. In order to keep the purists happy, you can also select whether you want the original Gamecube version of the soundtrack, which would also include remixes of the new tracks in the original soundfront. Conclusion So, wrapping this all up, this turned into a much longer entry than I expected it would be (as usual). I guess I just had that many ideas I wanted to express. Basically, all you need to know is that these are just suggestions. Super Mario Sunshine is my favorite game, period. I love the original Gamecube version quite a lot, but as I highligted in this post, I would love for Nintendo to take the game, update it, and add new content so that many people who didn't like it before might be able to see the game in a new way. But, what can I do - I'll bet they won't remake this game, because everyone else is so obsessed with Super Mario 64 and the Galaxy games. As much as I love those games (hell, Super Mario 64 is my second-favorite game), I truly do wish that Nintendo would remake Super Mario Sunshine before they even consider doing a remake for Super Mario Galaxy or another one for Super Mario 64, because I think Sunshine is the game that really needs it. Anyways, with that all done, I'll see you guys in the next post, whether it's a review or another post like this one. Category:Blog posts